The Avengers of Justice
by Bookdancer
Summary: Tony comes up with, in his opinion, a fantastic idea. A meeting between the Avengers and the JLA! Each Avenger gets a JLA member! Some meetings don't go very well, one starts out awkwardly but ends terrificly, one is full of fluff, and one of the pairs even know each other! How will it all turn out?
1. Tony's Brilliant Idea

**Ok, so first off, I really hope this is an original title. Kind of cheesy, I know, but if someone else is using it, PLEASE TELL ME! *stands back, satisfied* There. That got your attention, didn't it? Anyway, once again, I am publishing a story that is unfinished. (Cause we all know how well that goes for me, right? :P) However, something is different here. And that something is that I only have one more chapter left to write! Great, right? That means that, for once, I'll be able to update regularly! :D I don't think I'm going to set a schedule, but I will try and update whenever I get a chance. If that doesn't happen, I'll probably update Saturday or Sunday, cause those are pretty much my only free days of the week. Otherwise I'm at school, crew, book club, or volunteering at this cool place with really cool and cute kids. :) So yeah, I actually did okay with this fic! Not my best writing, but some parts are bad and some, I think, are good. So please, enjoy!**

**I do not own The Avengers or The Justice League.**

Chapter One: Tony's Brilliant Idea

Tony Stark looked around, a wide grin spread across his face. He had actually gotten the Avengers and the Justice League together! Of course, he was splitting them up into pairs, but... well, he got the Avengers and the Justice League together! That was an achievement in of itself. The he frowned.

"Where's the green guy? Martian Manhunter? Love the name, by the way." Tony said.

"Someone had to be on Monitor duty." Bruce Wayne (everyone was in civvies) growled. "J'onn drew the long stick."

"Long stick? Bats, I'm hurt." Tony pouted.

"_Don't_ call me Bats." Bruce bit out.

"Whatevs." Tony said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I decided to split us into pairs. So we've got Super America, Spidergirl, Green Machine, Mythbusters, Stella Luna, and mad scientists. Get with your partner!"

They stared at him blankly. None of them got any of that. Tony sighed but situated them, bodily moving each person to their partner. It turned out Steve Rogers and Clark Kent were Super America, Natasha Romanoff and Shayera were Spidergirl ("Lame." Natasha had snorted.), Bruce Banner and John Stewart were Green Machine, Thor and Diana Prince were Mythbusters ("I was proud of that one." Tony boasted.), Clint Barton and Bruce Wayne were Stella Luna, and Tony and Barry Allen were mad scientists ("We couldn't be something cooler?" Barry whined.).

"Oh yeah, and apparently Stella Luna's 2/3 bird and 1/3 bat instead of half and half. Ba- Bruce brought along his sidekick, Robin. Or Richard 'Dick' Grayson." Tony said, pointing at the small twelve year old next to Bruce.

"I'm _not_ a sidekick." Dick hissed, glaring at Tony.

"Alright, alright." Tony said, raising his hands. "No need to have a hissy fit." He grinned. "Or a chirpy fit."

"Shut up, Stark." Clint sighed.

"Close your beak, Feathers." Tony retorted.

"Iron Ass."

"Language!" Steve barked. He was starting to get used to it, but that didn't mean they could curse it out next to a kid!

Clark nodded in agreement. "How about we split up and go out?"

"Sounds good." Natasha said, leaving with Shayera.

Tony turned toward where Clint was supposed to be, saying, "Control your-" before he stopped, open mouthed. Clint, Bruce, and Dick had all disappeared. "How do they _do_ that?"

**And that's it for now! Also, I'm at a bit of a disagreement with myself. One part of me wants to post the chapters so that I'll have a total of eight, six with the way the meetings go and one meeting per chapter. Another part of me wants to post them so I'll have a total of five, three with the way the meetings go and two meetings per chapter. The problem with the first one is that some of the meetings are most likely not longer than 500 words, some probably even shorter (although some are probably over 1k). The problem with the second one is that I'll have less chapters. It's honestly your choice. If you don't review I'll probably go with the first option, as that gives me more chapters and I kind of like it better that way. So make sure you review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh yeah, and the reason I added Dick is that he's too adorable and I couldn't resist. Also, I haven't read any of the comics except for Hawkeye's, so some of that will probably be OOC. I did my best, though.**

**Also, three of the meetings (also the short ones :P) are going to go horribly and the people won't get along at all. The other three (the long ones) are going to go extremely well, and one pair even knows each other already. Which ones do you think are which?**

**Please review! And sorry for the long ANs.**


	2. Spidergirl

***lower lip trembles* No one reviewed. That's the first time that's ever happened to me. Well, now no one has reviewed You May Kiss the Bride, but that's probably cause it's about Artemis and Orion. Plus I only published it yesterday. But still... six days. And no one reviewed. That means thanks to andrewjeeves for the first and only favorite story, and thanks to andrewjeeves, Uruvia, and ghostwood77 for following.**

**I do not own The Avengers or The Justice League.**

Chapter Two: Spidergirl

Natasha and Shayera walked silently out of the room, though once they were in the elevator their facades broke down.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you're Black Widow!" Shayera cried as she and Natasha hugged. She distinctly recognized the hair and eyes from a woman she had shared drinks with once, after John broke up with her. After that they kept meeting up.

"I can't believe you're Hawkgirl!" Natasha exclaimed. She also remembered meeting a woman in a trench coat who had been crying on the streets. She'd taken her into a bar and the two drank through the night. They'd become close friends after that night. Shayera was, besides Clint, the only person she opened up with.

"Where do you want to go?" Shayera questioned.

Natasha was silent for a few seconds before smiling and answering. "Let's go to High as a Bird.* It's Clint's favorite bar, and he's been bugging me to go. He'll be pissed when he finds out we went without him."

"You want to drink?"

"No, I want to talk. The bar is just for drinks. According to Clint they serve sodas and water, too, if you don't want alcohol."

Shayera grinned. "They serve Bloody Mary's?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You and that drink. I swear you're obsessed with it just to annoy me."

Shayera just grinned and shrugged, and then the two friends exited Stark Tower, turning right to go to the bar.

They only had one drink each before switching to coke, realizing they didn't want to show up drunk in the meeting room. But they talked. And talked. And talked. And talked some more. They talked about John and Clint, Stark and Barry, Steve and Clark, Bruce and Bruce, Thor and Diana, even Dick and his, according to Shayera, extremely sweet and adorable manner with kick ass moves.

It felt free almost, being able to talk to each other without hiding anything. Shayera found out that those times in New York, Memphis, and Atlanta were all missions Natasha had been on, and that was why she'd been acting weirdly and saying strange things. Natasha discovered that that time in Gotham, when Shayera left in a hurry, was because her pager beeped and she needed to go on a mission. They revealed everything to each other, laid it all out on the table, and hoped no one was listening but doubted it because they were all alone at a table in the back of the bar.

And then Natasha's phone chirped.

"Stupid Stark." Natasha grumbled, reading the text. She stood up. "C'mon, we need to go back."

*** No, I don't know if this bar actually exists. I made up the bar name. If there actually is a bar called this, it belongs to them.**

**And that's it! And yeah, Natasha and Shayera were the ones who already knew each other. Who do you guys want next? And please try and review this time!**


	3. Mad Scientists

**Three reviews! *cheers* Normally I'd be a bit upset, but these three were from the second chapter, so... yeah. Three reviews! We're on our way, peeps! :) Anyway, to:**

**KayNightshade- Another Dick fan? Yay! :) And yeah, we'll be seeing a bit of interaction. Mostly with Stella Luna, though, so... yeah.**

**Uruvia- Same, I love Shayera! I think the comics have Aquaman as the seventh founding member (that's what I've gotten from reading other fics, anyway), but I've only watched the cartoon Justice League, and that's with Hawkgirl as the seventh founding member. So yeah, I love her! As one of the two girls in the founding seven, it's kind of required, especially since I really don't like Wonder Woman. So yeah, go Hawkgirl! :D And you were the only one to request the next pairing, but you made me choose. So I went ahead with mad scientists. Hope you're happy! Also, I'm sorry to say I will not be doing more pairs. I recently got a fantastic original book idea, and I don't want to stop writing. The only fics I'll be writing for are unfinished ones, and The Avengers of Justice is complete, even though it's not completely published. Sorry!**

**I do not own JLA or The Avengers.**

Chapter Three: Mad Scientists

Barry zipped around eagerly, looking at the beakers curiously. He was really happy Tony had picked him to be his partner. He'd always wanted to talk science with Tony Stark, and here was his chance!

"Ssssssssssllllllllllllllllll loooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww ddddddddddoooooooooowwwwwwww wnnnnnnnn!" Tony yelled. Well, not like that, but that's what it sounded like to Barry.

"SorrythisisjustsoamazingandI can'tbelieveI'mhereandohIrecognizethatit'spartofwhatgavemesuperspeedI don'treallymindyoucopyingbutIwou ldhavepreferredyouaskfirstan d-" Barrry was stopped when a loud BEEP! rang out through the room. Barry stopped, shocked, and accidentally tripped over his own feet* before popping back up, unfazed, "What was that for?" He asked at a normal speed.

Tony stared at him. "I may be Tony Stark but even I can't understand super speed talk."

Barry deflated. "Oh."

The rest of the two hours... wasn't exactly fun. Barry kept on slipping into super speed talk in his excitement, and Tony kept getting annoyed with Barry's need to look at _everything_ in the room. Finally, Tony relented and grabbed Barry, pulling him to the meeting room. There, they stared in astonishment at what was before them.

*** In practically every JLA episode that I've watched, Barry has either tripped over something or gotten hit on the head. I couldn't break tradition, could I? :P**

**Okay, as you can probably see, this one has another one right behind it. No, I will not tell. I was writing and wrote something else for mad scientists and then another group's ending completely messed with mad scientist's ending, so I rewrote the last sentence. So yeah, who can guess who the next group is?**

**Also, I'm sorry if anyone didn't want mad scientists to be one of the groups who didn't get along, but I kind of figured with Barry being excited and Tony just... being Tony, they wouldn't get along if it was just them. Kind of like Tony and Cap. Sorry.**

**Oh yeah, and for those of you who need a translation for Barry's super speed talk, here it is (even if it's late :P): "Sorry this is just so amazing and I can't believe I'm here and oh I recognize that it's part of what gave me super speed I don't really mind you copying but I would have preferred you ask first and-" Yeah, lot of run on sentences. :P Sorry, it's just how I see Barry talk. I know he's calmer than Wally (Kid Flash), but Wally was actually Flash in JLA cartoons, so... sorry! I just see them as kind of the same in energy cause they're both speedsters.**

**Please don't forget to review! And sorry for the long AN.**


	4. Green Machine

**Guess what? We're up to seven reviews! Again, not a lot for three chapters, but still better than what we were at in the first chapter. Plus, I know someone who had six chapters up before she got a single review. Now, though, I think she's getting lots of reviews, so... *hint*hint* :P Anyway, to:**

**Uruvia- Yeah, she is annoying, isn't she? And she's trying to take Batman away from Catwoman! BatmanxCatwoman for the win! :P And thanks, that means a lot. Although I don't think I'll continue. Maybe one day, though. And ya know, I didn't even think it was a cliffhanger until you said so. I guess I was distracted, cause that definitely is one! And, yeah, I can just see him running everywhere and fanboying over Tony. :P They're both scientists, after all.**

**Marissa- Are you who I think you are? Email me if you are. Cause you have the same name as one of my friends... Anyway, thanks for providing three of the seven reviews! And yeah, ever since I watched The Avengers I've had that in my mind. Not sure why. *batglare back* And I totally agree with you! Although don't forget he gets hit on the head, too!**

**I don't own The Avengers or The Justice League.**

Green Machine

Bruce and John were silent for about the first ten minutes. They were the only two who made the choice to stay in the meeting room. They were sitting across from each other, each extremely interested in the table top. Finally, John spoke.

"So... giant green rage monster, huh?"

"Yup." Bruce said. "Lantern Corps?"

"Uh huh."

They both scanned the other's file silently, noting interesting facts.

"You're scared of dogs?" John asked, surprised.

Bruce shrugged. "I had a bad experience as a kid. Your major weakness is the color yellow?"

John grumbled. "Even I don't get that one."

Broke Harlem?"

"... yeah... Was accused of annihilating an entire planet?*"

"They seriously thought I did."

"There must have been some seriously stupid judges."

John laughed. "Yeah. There were."

It went on like that for a while, giving and receiving information about the other. Then Bruce asked if John would like some water. The other superhero almost said no, but something stopped him. He shrugged.

"Sure."

Bruce left for a couple of minutes before coming back, holding two glasses filled with water and ice cubes. They were about to start again when John got an idea. he kept his face casual, but dipped his fingers into the water. Then he flicked the water at Bruce, hitting him in the face. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the smartest idea John could have had- having a water fight with a man who could turn into a gigantic green rage monster and then crush him like a bug. But John felt he could trust the other man.

Banner gasped in shock as the water droplets hit his face. He, in retaliation, stuck his fingers into his own water and flicked them at John. The two stared at each other. Then, in unison, each lunged for their glass of water and then flung it at the other, covering the other man in water and ice cubes.

John groaned as he felt ice cubes slip into his shirt. His _tucked in_ shirt. Bruce grimaced as he felt ice cubes slide under his shirt, thankfully sipping out as soon as untucked it.

Just then, Tony barged in with Barry right behind him. Both froze at the sight of their teammates soaked in water (thankfully just their torso), glasses in hand, and ice cubes littering the floor. John slowly finished untucking his shirt, sending ice cubes clinking to the floor.

"Aw, man." Barry whined. "Why do I miss all the fun?"

***This actually, seriously happened in an episode of JLA. Just saying.**

**And yeah, it was Green Machine! Also, my aunts, sister, mom, and I did that at a restaurant once, though we only flicked the water. We didn't dump it on anybody. It was really fun, though! :D**

**Oh yeah, and shameless self-advertising: I just published an Avengers songfic today! Check it out if you want to!**

**Please review!**


	5. Super America

**Oh my goodness, has it really been that long since I last updated? Not even two weeks, but it seems as if it was only a couple of days ago. Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had to finish up with Christmas presents, and then it was Christmas, and after that we were visiting my mom's family... so sorry! Anyway, to:**

**betsybugaboo- Thank you for reviewing! You were the only one, so... yeah. Thanks.**

**I do not own The Avengers or The Justice League.**

****Chapter Five: Super America

"So." Steve started, a little uncomfortable. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Clark said.

The two were sitting in the kitchen, trying to figure out something they could do.

"I'm sorry about Tony." Steve finally said. "He doesn't like to give up an idea once he's got it."

Clark frowned in reply. "You should learn to control your soldiers."

"Then we have a problem, because we're not soldiers." Steve shot back.

They both glared at each other, not ready to surrender to the other. Tony had made a mistake by putting the two together, that was for sure. Steve slowly reached into his pocket and retrieved a small box he'd asked Clint to get for him. Just in case. He hated to admit it, but Superman had all of Captain America's powers and more.

Clark's eyes widened at the sight of the box. "Is that kryptonite?" He cried. "That's it! I'm done! I'll be in the meeting room." Then he stormed off.

**Oh my goodness, I am so ashamed of this chapter. It's horrible. So much OOCness, so short, and a horrible ending. I am so sorry.**

**Either way, though, please review! And happy 2013!**


	6. Stella Luna

**Okay, so for one I'm sorry about not updating. I was just really busy with school. It was essentially school, crew, shower, dinner, homework, bed. No time for fun. Also, I probably won't update after this for at least six days. I have mid-terms from Monday to Thursday, so I have to study. After that... I don't know. Maybe. Anyway, after this there will only be two more chapters. Also, I seem to have started a pattern of get along, don't along, get along, don't get along, so this chapter is a get along! Anyway, to:**

**everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed- Thank you so much!**

**theGirlNightwing- I know, right? And thanks!**

**Marissa- He's Clint. Do I even need to answer that? And I thought you were a Hawkeye fan? *pouts* Don't desert the arrow awesomeness! And you're right, it does! *le gasp* ... it can just be the narrator speed talking. :P Sorry, I don't really feel like fixing a tiny little spelling mistake that only one person noticed. Great eyes, though! And haha. Besides, you know blondes are the smartest! Although they can have some blonde moments. What I don't get is why everyone picks on blondes. :(**

**I don't own The Avengers or JLA.**

Stella Luna

Two birds and a bat were sitting in the vents, listening as Tony ranted on.

"He really goes all out." Dick remarked. The three continued watching as Tony waved his arms around, face beginning to turn red from lack of air.

"Kind of reminds me of that time you wanted a puppy." Bruce said.

Dick pouted. "I still say I should have gotten him. He was cute!"

Clint grinned but turned around in the vent, waving for the other two to follow him. He figured the two would want to do something active, so he got Jarvis to book Stark's basketball court for the three of them. The silence lasted for about five seconds before Dick broke it.

"Where are we going?"

"Basketball court. Hope you don't mind."

Dick broke out into a wide grin. "Nope! We love basketball." Then he frowned. "But there's three of us..."

"..." Clint groaned as he realized that was a mistake on his part.

Bruce shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We can go two on one. Clint and I versus Dick."

"What?!" Dick cried at the same time Clint agreed.

* * *

**ten minutes later**

Clint laughed as he dribbled down the court, passing the ball to Bruce, who dramatically slam dunked the ball in the basket. Dick made a noise of disagreement, causing Clint to run back to Dick and pick him up, sitting him on his shoulders. He was a little afraid that the twelve year old would think himself too old, but Dick just laughed and pointed Clint in the direction of Bruce. The man's blue eyes widened when he saw Clint and Dick teaming up against him.

"I thought you were on my team!" Bruce protested, nimbly dodging Clint's grab for the ball. Unfortunately for Bruce, Dick kicked out and caught the ball with his foot, sending it bouncing across the court.

The two men looked at each other for a moment before leaping for the ball, Clint being careful with Dick. Bruce fumbled with the ball before Dick snatched it up, dropping it down to Clint. Said man dribbled to their basket before tossing it up to Dick, who deftly dunked the ball in the basket.

After that Dick jumped down and the three human superheroes fought for the ball. Someone would get the ball, dribble a few feet, and then get it taken away. It had quickly become an every man for himself game. Finally, Clint managed to score with a a cheer, making the score two for Bruce, for Dick, and two for Clint.

"We're tied!" Dick groaned. He'd been hoping to score before Clint did and win the game.

The three moved to continue, but Tony's voice came on over the intercom. "Your time is up! Everyone come to the meeting place thingy... place... thingy place... you know what, forget it! Just get your a- fine, _butts_ up here!"

**Okay, so I realized after I wrote all of this that Dick seems to play a bigger part than Bruce. I think that's because I prefer Robin and Hawkeye to Batman. No offense to Batman fans, but Hawkeye is an archer and I watched Young Justice before JLA animated. I wouldn't have even put Robin in but for the fact that he's so adorable and I think Clint and Bruce really need him in order to get along. Which I wanted them to do. Sorry.**

**Please review!**


	7. Mythbusters

**Ack! It's been, what, two weeks? I'm really sorry about this, especially because this is an extremely short chapter. Anyway, to:**

**theGirlNightwing- I know! And do you know how many similarities they have? Both grew up in the circus at some point in their lives, both have blue (or bluish) eyes, both hero names are named after birds, both are small (-ish), both have/had mentors with scary glares and awesome abilities, both have scary glares and awesome abilities, both started what they do at a young age versus others, the list goes on and on! It's almost creepy how alike they are.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! (No matter how small it is!)**

****Mythbusters

Thor led Diana to the living room, where he asked, "What activity do you wish to indulge in, Lady Diana?"

"With you? None." Diana replied. "You mock my gods with your talk of being one. There is no Thor in Olympus."

"Nor a Zeus in Asgard." Thor responded. "You know I am not a Greek god, but a Norse. I am Thor Odinson, son of Odin and Frigga. And you are Diana, daughter of Hippolyta and... Zeus, correct?"

"Yes." Diana said stiffly. She turned away. "I am sorry, Thor, but I can't do this. No, I could. But I won't. I refuse to be in the presence of a man who mocks the gods."

And then she left.

**... Yup. Sad how small it is, huh? I'm really sorry for WW fans, but I hate her. Not really sure why, but I do. Also, I found two versions of how Diana came to be, but I chose her being a daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus. I'm not sure which version is used in The Justice League, but... well, the other is her being formed from clay, and that's kind of... I dunno. Extravagant?**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one, so please review!**


	8. People Problems

**Okay, so first off I am really sorry about how long it's taken me to update! Truth is, I've been really busy, and when I've had free time I've... kind of spent reading Hobbit fics (my latest obsession). Anyway, this is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy! By the way, to:**

**everyone who has ever reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this fic- Thank you so much!**

**twilightlover4evr- Yeah, sorry about that. And that was the last one-on-one meeting.**

**Thanks again to the people who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited!**

**I do not own The Avengers nor The Justice League.**

People Problems

As Tony, Barry, Bruce B., and John were already in the meeting room, only nine of the thirteen had to make their way there. Bruce W., Clint, and Dick were the first ones there, closely followed by Thor and then Diana, who hurrumphed at seeing she was the only female. Clark stormed in soon after, not yet calmed down after his fight, and Steve ran in a couple minutes later.

Then the eleven sat or stood uncomfortably, having noticed the tension between some of the others. Bruce W., Dick, and Clint huddled in a corner, whispering and occasionally throwing looks at Steve, Clark, Barry, Tony, Thor, and Diana. Bruce B. and John had attempted to wring out their shirts to no success and finally took them off. Then they squeezed a few more droplets out before hanging the shirts on the backs of their chairs. Bruce B., thankfully, had a jacket, but John stood their awkwardly before Bruce W. tossed him his own jacket.

It was another thirty minutes ("_Hours_." Barry complained.) before Natasha and Shayera walked in, laughing, before stopping and staring around the room.

Bruce W., Clint, and Dick had taken to walking up in the rafters Tony had built for Clint, Bruce B. and John were sitting awkwardly with nothing but a jacket covering their torsos (both women noticed with raised eyebrows that John's jacket was Bruce W.'s), Steve and Thor were standing at one side of the room glaring at Diana and Clark on the other side, Barry was zipping around the room talking to anyone who would talk back, and Tony was standing on the table attempting to finger paint with his toes.

"What is going on here?" Both women asked in unison.

"Stuff." Tony replied. "But what I want to know is this: Why are the only people who got along the ones with people problems?"

**So... yeah. That's it. And I know John and Shayera don't really have people problems, but I've always seen John as kind of shy and Shayera was never really treated the same after _Starcrossed_. I think that's what the movie was called, anyway.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this despite its crappiness, and please don't hesitate to review!**


End file.
